Goodbye, My Primrose
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: Ia mereka ulang, teringat akan segala janji-janji dan harapan yang tak akan lagi tersampaikan. Matanya terpejam perlahan, menghirup aroma hutan yang basah. Rasanya...sama seperti hari itu. –Rory Hawthorne, ketika mengenang kembali masa mudanya bersama Primrose Everdeen. Rory-centric.


**The Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins**

**Warning: banyak typo, dll.**

.

.

"Mau pergi?"

Suara seorang wanita seketika mendengung dalam ruangan. Pria itu membuka mata, memandang ke sekeliling ruangan dengan perlahan, menyambut diam segala perangkat masak yang tertata rapi di sepanjang kabinet. Melihat sesuatu yang beraturan dan tepat pada tempatnya terkadang memberikan rasa tenang pada dirinya.

Tak ingin membuat wanita itu menunggu lama, ia cepat-cepat menjawab. "Nanti, setelah hujan reda."

Wanita itu tersenyum perlahan, membiarkan mata tuanya memandang pria itu lekat-lekat. Pria itu nampak begitu tenang, begitu syahdu di atas kursi dengan dahi bersandar di tangan, dikelilingi cahaya temaram.

_"Today is _the day_, right?"_ ucap wanita itu dengan pelan.

Kata-kata sang ibu segera menggugah isi hatinya, membuatnya teringat kembali peristiwa kelam yang selalu membayangi benaknya. Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu, namun wajah itu tak pernah pudar dalam mimpi-mimpi indahnya, juga api dalam dadanya yang tak pernah habis baranya. Yang tak akan pernah padam.

Sang pria menolehkan pandang, tersenyum tipis. "Ya."

Suara rintik hujan di luar rumah membuatnya kembali ke masa lalu, kala mata sewarna perak memandang ujung bukit melalui kaca jendela tembus pandang. Ia mereka ulang, menggali memori demi memori hingga semua itu melekat lagi di benak, teringat akan segala janji-janji dan harapan yang tak akan lagi tersampaikan. Matanya terpejam perlahan, menghirup aroma hutan yang basah.

Rasanya...sama seperti hari itu.

Kala itu usianya masih 13 tahun, dimana hanya ada dirinya dan gadis itu dan dunia. Hanya mereka bertiga, di puncak bukit dengan tangan saling bertaut sembari duduk memandangi langit pekat yang sedikit lagi hendak menurunkan hujan.

Ia menyaksikan sang gadis tersenyum, tampak berseri-seri dikelilingi untaian pirang pucat yang menggantung membingkai wajah manisnya. Mata biru itu menyorot dengan senyum terkembang di bibir.

"Tampaknya langit akan segera hujan." Ucap sang gadis, masih tak menghilangkan kontak mata diantara keduanya.

"Ya, benar."

"Aku mau pulang. Katniss mungkin akan mencari kita jika kita tetap disini." Sang gadis berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk roknya, membersihkannya dari rumput-rumput yang menempel.

Ia ingin beranjak namun ia begitu tersihir akan pesona sang gadis, sehingga akhirnya ia melakukan satu-satunya hal yang ada dipikirannya, yaitu meraih tangan sang gadis dan menggenggamnya di depan dada.

Sang gadis tentu saja terkejut, lantas mengurungkan niat untuk kembali disaat sahabatnya memegangi tangannya, menahanya agar tak pergi kemana-mana. Pemuda itu menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Prim, kau cantik sekali," ia memuji dengan tulus, membuat pipi sang gadis bersemu merah. "Dan itu membuatku berpikir..."

Sang gadis merekahkan senyum terbaik. "Katakan padaku apa itu."

Maka ia segera mengutarakannya dengan penuh kesungguhan. "Bahwa, Primrose Everdeen, kaulah yang akan kunikahi nanti."

Diam sejenak.

Sang gadis mengerjapkan matanya dua kali dengan ekspresi cengo. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, dan tawa melodik sang gadis pun segera meledak, tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh, Rory..." ucap sang gadis di sela tawanya. Sang gadis tahu ia seharusnya tak boleh bersikap seperti ketika seseorang baru saja melamarnya, apalagi jika hal itu diajukan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Pada akhirnya gadis itu mendapati sahabat laki-lakinya ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Hujan turun dengan seketika hari itu, membasahi hutan dengan girang saat mereka berdua pulang. Mereka menuruni bukit, tertawa-tawa sembari bermain hujan-hujanan. Tak ada lagi dipikirkan mengenai melupakan lamaran tadi, hanya melepaskan beban di bawah embun-embun langit bernaung langit pekat. Mereka berdua pulang dengan senyum terkembang di bibir. Mereka berdua bahagia.

Jika dipikir-pikir, peristiwa itu cukup lucu. Ia mengutarakan perasaannya pada sang gadis dengan halus namun terang-terangan, dan sang gadis hanya menganggapnya sebagai candaan. Namun meskipun begitu, sang gadis selalu dapat menghiburnya dengan caranya sendiri, sebab Primrose selalu memiliki sentuhan yang menyembuhkan. Ia tetap tak berhenti mencintainya, hingga pengeboman itu menimpa sang gadis.

Ia segera membuka matanya, kembali ke realita tempat dirinya berdiam sekarang. Di luar rumah, hujan telah reda, tergantikan dengan cahaya langit yang kini mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan tebal. Dengan segenap hati ia keluar dari rumah, berjalan menuju bukit tempat dirinya dan sang gadis selalu menghabiskan waktu.

Di sana, di puncak bukit, terdapat sebuah batu dengan ukiran bunga sang gadis yang dibuatnya dalam rangka untuk mengenangnya sepanjang masa. Senyumnya segera merekah di kala angin membawakan tawa bahagia melodik milik Primrose Everdeen, gadis yang dicintainya, saat kembali menuju jalan pulang.

Di ketenangan senja kala itu, Rory Hawthorne melepaskan rasa rindunya, dan di waktu yang sama, seikat bunga primrose terbaring indah di hadapan batu itu.

**The End**

.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
